Myrll
'Origin' ''Childhood'' "Oh Myrll!" is what could be heard saying to the 8 yr old boy. His parents were always asked about the name choice of their child, Myrll. "Look 'Myrll' is not a weird name!" screamed his mother. Mryll constantly heard his mother and his grandma fighting over and over again while he was just around the corner playing with a toy he got from his toy box. Myrll never understood why his mother and grandmother fought like that, and he's been noticing that the fighting has spread to his father as well. They would never do it in front of the young boy but in closed rooms, or the basement, or either outside. Myrll dropped the toy on the ground and sat on the couch searching around for the remote, he heard the door swing open which caused his attention to focus on the door. His father came inside, looking tired and stressed. Without hesitation, he wandered over to the couch and sat on Mryll on accident. However, it only took him a few seconds to realize that there was something squirming beneath him. As his dad got up in shock, Mryll was too busy trying to catch air. "Oh my gosh, son are you okay?" His dad asked in panic. "I'm-" "No you're not. Stop lying to yourself, he tried to kill you!"'' The voices said. The boy went mute until his father bent down to eye level and asked him: "Are they talking to you?" The little frightened boy just nodded his head, his dad suddenly heard screaming from a room. Directing his thoughts on his son, his father ignored it, picking him up and taking him to the car. ''Teenage Years He is about the age of 15 currently but, his voices in his head had never ceased within his mind. He was getting bullied in school though, only because his features seemed too feminine ''for a boy. All the voices seemed to enjoy increasing his tormenting too. "''You should be ashamed. They were laughing at you for a reason, acknowledge that. Give up being the act and DIE!"'' '' All that Mryll could possibly do was to ignore the voices and skip through the rest of school so that he could go home to a place where he could cry to himself alone in his room. Despite this, his parents always seemed so vigilant about his voices that they were thinking of home schooling him. But, they changed their mind once the doctor said that the voices were predicted to reduce from then on. As his parents called down Mryll, they told him that they were going to find a way to remove them, Mryll stop crying but still sat in his position looking down at the ground while left over tears started dropping. "The voices.... mom..... are you cheating on dad?" He asked. His mother went in shocked and looked at dad about to say something, but dad got up and walked out the room. My mom looked at me with an angry look on her face. "You did it now. They both hate you. Cry you little dissapoinment. I would love to see you die." '' As the voices went on all that Myrll could do was cry, but Mryll stopped he stood up and thought 'Why has my mother been cheating and how do the voices know?". He was worried and decided to stay away from school tomorrow, the voices kept harassing him but Myrll just went to bed, tired from all of it. The next day Myrll told his parents that he hasn't been feeling good, his parents suggested that it was because of the voices so they quickly said to stay home, and like every other day his dad went to work and mom stayed at home. He locked his room door and a while later heard the door bell ring, his mom said she would answer it and so she did. Later Myrll heard giggling, laughing and moaning, Myrll was disgusted with the results he was getting. Mryll unlocked his door and ran downstairs, there he found a man and his mom laying down together making out. "MOM!" His mom got up and turned to see her half teared filled son standing in front of it all, the man left real quick and myrll just ran to the kitchen. Myrll got an orange and started cutting it up, "Honey, I'm sorry" his mother said. Myrll didn't even make an effort to turn and listen to her, but his mom kept on apologizing. 'ᴷᶦˡˡ' 'Kill' 'Kill' The voices got louder........... then in a split second blood splattered on the wall, along with a scream cut short and red painted clothes. The door swung open and out came his father who dropped his work bag in shock and looked at his son who dropped the knife he held. "The....voices....I-I..." ''Adult years "Alright Mr. Snevens, Your ready to head out!" The officer called. After the Myrll was done with all paperwork he went home, Myrll smelled the moist air of silence and touched his arm to feel if the wound was still there. Mryll loked around and entered the kitchen he felt the wall saw all the knives gone. Myrll sighed recalling his father's death being told of him in prison, Mryll's voices were the only thing that kept him company at that point, telling him secrets about the other inmates that made him laugh. Mryll then sat down in one of the living room chairs and thought about how life was going to be now. You ruined it. shame shame shame. Myrll shook his head then got up for a snack, he scanned the kitchen then opened the pantry, he quickly got a cookie as it caught his eye. After he ate it he went outside and decided to actually make a start again, he started jogging around the neighborhood until he bumped into a small girl of his size. "Oh..... Im s-sorry, D-id I bo-ther some-one?" The lady said. "Oh no! Its oka-" Its not, punch her, she bumped into YOU first, are you kidding me?, speech impediment alert speech impediment alert!"' The voices said cluttering his mind causing him to go mute. "S-sir?" The girl got worried pressing her hand between her knees, The girl was a beautiful lady with black silk hair held back into a single ponytail with a white head band covering it, she also wore a red and black dress with black shoes. The girl got up and just walked away felling ignored and annoyed. "Wait where are you going?" Myrll asked, The girl looked back and said "Do you keep promises?" and Myrll just violently nodded. He took her into is house after finding out she killed her abusive step mom, "So, what about you?" She asked. Myrll just looked up at her and sighed "I killed my mom, went to prison, found out my dad died of tuberculosis, and now i'm here...." Myrll said quickly, the girl just laughed " Xilla, You?" She put out her arm hoping to get a hand shake, "Oh um,.....Myrll!" Myrll stuttered. Four years later He and Xilla lived together, Myrll being a 33 now and Xilla being 25. Until this one night when the police came and asked a few questions for them, next week judging by the results, Mryll might go to a disorder school and Xilla to a speech school, but after those straight to prison. When the police left Myrll and Xilla left the house and went into the woods so they won't have to got through those things again, they found a small abandoned cabin that sat there, Mryll and Xilla cleaned it up so it could be lived in. Weeks later they decided that they were going to take revenge on people who mistreated them in the beginning. Now Xilla is now Myrll's head proxy and during their stay at the cabin two people came and later on after some stuff they became his proxies. Now what's left for Myrll and his little gang is too make sure that they are safe and Hidden for a very long time. APPEARANCE He wears a Addidas jacket and grey ripped jeans and black sneakers one, but his outfit varies from time to time. He gets misgendered alot so now he is thinking about changing up his closet so he won't get misgendered for his looks. He does wear a dress when nobody is inside the house though just because the voices tell him too and harass him for it. Personality His personality can change from happy to disgusted in a second, his personality is much of a bipolar person changing who knows when, He can bark at you then the next minute in the conversation he just randomly pats your head or hugs you. Overall he is understandable, but gets mute because of his voices. Powers or "Abilities" Mostly let's say his 'Voices', his voices have the power to tell Myrll about what that person did or what's wrong with them. They will tell Myrll some times but most of the other times just make fun of Myrll. Facts *He is now 37 if you are confused. *His proxies are Willa, Lilac, and Xilla *Xilla is his head proxy. *Myrll doesn't like one of his proxies. *If people come up to the cabin and say what has been going on what they are doing he would immediatly kill them. *He is scared of the Police Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Oc Category:Disorder Category:Operator Category:Male Category:Human